Fifth Angel
by Dream.Scene21
Summary: Power doesn't die, it gets passed on and though I thought that I was learning to live, I have been learning how to die. I am Jasper Hale, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: So, I am going to have two stories on the go at once. I am looking forward to writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading this one, let me know.

Want to say a big thank you to my beta **Mrs. Agget** for not only checking this out for me but also agreeing to be my beta, thank you. =]

Enjoy.

DreamScene. xx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

And the fifth angel poured out his vial upon the seat of the beast and his kingdom was full of darkness; and they gnawed their tongues for pain.

Revelation 16:10.

They call me the "Fifth Angel". That is what the papers say, the news readers.

I am not an Angel, not of any kind. I am much more powerful than any angel. Much stronger. Much smarter.

Leonardo da Vinci once said: "While I thought that I was learning to live, I have been learning how to die." Never before have the words rung so true. I will seek vengeance upon those who betrayed my family.

I will show no mercy.

I am Jasper Hale, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: Okay, here it is. Chapter One. This whole story is going to be in Jasper's pov._

_Just want to let you guys know there is a teeny weeny bit of het between Jasper and Alice in this chapter but this will be all, I promise. Jasper and Edward will meet soon, and all will be good._

_Want to say a big thank you to my beta **Mrs. Agget** for being kickass. I really appreciate all your help._

_And thank you to you for reading. Enjoy._

_DreamScene. xx_

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Carlisle grunted as his back smashed into the gravel. Kneeling over, I held out my hand to help him up.<p>

"You are getting stronger," Carlisle gasped as his hand slid into mine.

"Yeah, not strong enough, though." I backed away, giving Carlisle room to brush the red dust from his trousers.

"You doubt yourself too much, Jasper. Again." Crouching and picking up the small knife, my eyes stayed focused on Carlisle's. Lurching forward, I circled around his back, my hand gripping his hair tightly as the other pressed the knife lightly into his jugular.

"Very good," he gasped, still out of breath from before. "You're getting quicker, too."

"Yeah, not quick enough, though," I smiled while dropping my hands from him.

"Again, you doubt yourself too much, Jasper." Carlisle's look was serious.

"There is always room for improvement."

"I think you're ready," Carlisle's face warmed as he spoke. "You have trained hard for only twenty years, you are still growing, yet you are already stronger than I have ever been."

"I do not deserve such a compliment," I smiled, walking over to the table that held all our weapons and laying the small knife amongst the others.

"I give credit where it is due," Carlisle said while resting back against the wall, taking slow sips from his water bottle. "We leave for Rome tomorrow."

"Carlisle, be reasonable. I am nowh..."

"We leave tomorrow." His tone was final. "Pack lightly. We will get everything we need when we are there. A change of clothes should be all."

"You are serious," I stated. Carlisle walked over to the table, his hand digging deep into his pocket.

"Very much so," he said, removing a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "This is your parents' address. You are free to leave the walls tonight."

"What?" I gasped, taking the piece of paper from his hands. "I can go?"

"Yes. Be back here for 5am. We leave first thing." With that, Carlisle turned and made his way into the house. I couldn't believe he was allowing me to leave. I had been behind these walls since I was 6 months old. I was allowed no visitors. Carlisle said any emotional attachments could affect my training.

Grabbing up my jacket, I ran towards the gates and right through them. My pace never slowed as I ran through the field of yellow wild flowers that I could only peer at out my bedroom window for the past twenty years. My hands shot out, the soft petals hitting off my fingers as I ran faster.

My pace slowed as I reached the first buildings of the city. I could already see the people, lots of them, out walking and laughing with each other. Smiling, I made my way into the crowd, taking in all the sounds and smells. I had never left my home in the country before. Twenty years I had been stuck behind the walls. It felt good to be free.

Reaching the centre of the city, I slipped into a small side street. Reaching the bakery, I looked up to the apartment above. I knew she would be home. She told me when she wasn't working at our home she was couped up in her bedroom working on her painting.

Looking around the street to make sure no one was watching, I jumped and gripped onto the small metal sign hanging from above the bakery door. Pulling myself up onto the ledge, I quickly regained my balance then gripped the window's ledge and pulled myself up. Peering in the small window, I saw her sitting by her desk, her head buried in a book. Smiling, I rapped on the window gently, making her head snap in my direction. She quickly stood up and rushed over to the window, pulled it open, and gripped my hands tightly in an attempt to pull me into the room.

"Jesus, Jasper! Are you trying to kill yourself!" She snapped in a harsh whisper as I pulled myself up and over the ledge, landing safely on the soft carpet of her bedroom floor.

"Alice." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her gently against me. "You worry too much."

"Well, maybe if you didn't do stupid stuff I wouldn't have to worry so much, would I?" She whispered, her voice more calm now that I was safely on both feet.

"Very true," I smiled, pulling back from the embrace, her small arms refusing to part from around my hips. My smile grew and I leaned forward, my lips meeting hers gently.

"Why are you in the city? I thought you weren't allowed to leave your home?" She asked me as we took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"I have a single night of freedom before I leave for Rome tomorrow. Which reminds me, do you know where this is?" I asked while handing her the sheet of paper Carlisle had given me earlier.

"Yes! Of course! That's Mr and Mrs Whitlock's home, only just down the street. Why?" Alice asked, suspicion clear on her features.

"That's my mother and father," I smiled. "I am going there now."

"I thought Carlisle was your father?" She asked, confused.

"No, he's just... a family friend, I guess."

"Oh, I had no idea. They have never mentioned you," she said, while standing and taking the paper to her desk, then scribbling something on the back.

"You know them well?" I asked.

"Well, yes. They are very nice. They have another son, your brother," Alice smiled. Handing me back the sheet of paper, a simple map was drawn carefully on the back showing the route to my parents' home.

"They have another son?" I asked, a pang of sadness in my stomach. "What age is he?"

"He is thirteen, and a very nice young boy."

"Thirteen?" My back hunched forward.

"You know, I knew there was something familiar about you when I first met you. You have your mother's blue eyes and your father's unruly hair," Alice smiled, her hand running through the thick curls on top of my head.

Smiling back at her, I pulled her to me, our lips meeting again in a more heated kiss with our tongues running together desperately. Alice's fingers gripped harder in my hair as I pulled her against me, tilting my head up as she stepped closer still.

Running my hands lightly down her hips, I let my fingers graze lightly over the small curve of her ass. A small moan escaped into my mouth and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Alice?" A voice boomed from downstairs. Pulling back, she tugged my arm harshly, pushing me towards the window.

"Yes, Dad?" She yelled in the direction of the door, the heavy footsteps thumping slowly up the stairs. "You have to go," she whispered quietly as I swung a leg over the ledge of the window. Half turning, I smiled at her and placed one last soft kiss to her lips.

"Thank you. I will see you when I am back from Rome." Gripping onto the gutter above Alice's bedroom window, I pulled myself onto the roof just as I heard her father enter her room. The soft hushes of their voices faded as I walked slowly across the rooftops. Pulling the map Alice had drawn out of my pocket, I followed the street from the darkness of the rooftops.

Reaching the large house, I took a deep breath before making my way up the path. I knocked on the door once and took a step back, my eyes scanning over the exterior of the house. Only one light was on and it was eerily silent.

I waited a few seconds before knocking on the door again. Trying the handle, the door slightly swung open. Stepping inside, my senses were on high alert. The house was too quiet.

Stepping further into the house, I made my way to the side room where the light was on. Peering inside, I saw my father sitting on a chair, my mother hugging into him, and what had to be my younger brother sitting on the floor with his back against the my father's legs.

"Mother? Father?" I said softly, making my way into the room. The smile faded from my face the instant I got closer to them. Blood soaked the front of my fathers shirt, staining the book on his lap. Glancing at my mother then at my brother, I didn't see the rise and fall of their chests. Crouching down, I crawled slowly over to my brother, my fingers touching the soft skin of his neck.

No pulse. Pulling my fingers back, I saw the thick, red liquid staining my fingers. Tilting my brother's neck to the side, I saw clearly the deep wound in his neck and the red blood that stained the back of his shirt. Glancing at my mother, I saw the similar wound on her neck.

Gasping, I scrambled back on the floor before running for the door. As soon as I got outside, I circled around the back of the house, emptying my stomach on the large stone steps.

Drawing hard breaths back into my lungs, I ran towards my home, the anger building in my stomach.

I will seek vengeance on those who betrayed my family. I will show no mercy.


End file.
